It Feels So Right
by XxBrownEyedGrlxX
Summary: That which is wrong always feels so right. There will always be temptation in the forbidden. Wanting that which can not be had. Just like wanting a best friends boyfriend... One-Sided Musa/?


**First Winx story ever! Now, before I get rants saying the cannon couples are made for each other, let me say that I agree whole-heartedly! What's more is I'm the biggest Musa/Riven shipper there is! I just wanted to try my hand at this couple that I would totally ship where it not for Riven XD But anyways, you don't get to know who it is until the end, so there! XD I hope I did every character that appears justice, I'm horrible at writing for Winx characters, and the only ones that I have practice at are Musa and Bloom, which is why this focuses on Musa XD Now anyways, while I love cannon, I just can't get enough of these two, and they need more shippers XD**

Feels So Right

Why did everything that's wrong feel so right?

That was the question the Fairy of Music was asking herself as she stared at the ceiling in her room. She sat with her headphones blaring in her ears as she tapped her foot to the beat. Despite looking content on the outside, she was at war with herself on the inside. It seemed there was always something she wanted that she couldn't or shouldn't have. The temptation of the forbidden was a strong one. Perhaps if it weren't for a certain best friend, it wouldn't be so wrong. But the fact of the matter was that _she_ was not the problem, it was Musa herself who had the problem.

Being attracted to your best friends' boyfriend certainly was a problem.

Just when it had all started she didn't know. She didn't even know _why_ she was attracted to him in the first place. Was it the looks factor? No, her current boyfriend was plenty attractive, there was no doubting that. Oh yes, she knew what it was now.

It was the sheer joy of having the perfect relationship. Not having to scream at someone every 5 second, or have to fight to be happy. To just be in love and not have to work for it, to have it all come naturally just like he had with her. The exact opposite of what she had with Riven.

Don't get her wrong, she was in love with Riven, but the feelings of attraction she felt for him were undeniable.

She had tried everything. She tried ignoring it, and it worked for a while. She had forgotten she even had a thing for him…for like 5 seconds. And then he flashed her a smile. A friendly gesture, because that's what they were, friends. Any other meaning she found in the small gesture was entirely made-up. He tried avoiding him. That didn't work in the slightest, seeing as they usually hung out together with their significant others. She tried focusing on her current boyfriend, but every time they fought, her mind wandered to _him. _She felt like a home wrecker. He was pretty much joined at the hip with his girlfriend. They were practically married!

He was in love with his Princess. Nobody could ever make his eye wander, why could she? More importantly, why would she want to?

Because she was selfish.

She recalled how he had helped her with her problems with Riven on more than one occasion. He had saved her life many times too. He was there when she needed him, when Riven wasn't. Whenever she felt the butterflies in her stomach she'd always push them down and continue pursuing Riven. Now look where that got her. Pining for someone she couldn't have. Growing tired of her own relationship. Wallowing in self-loathing.

When her roommate came in and attempted to speak to her she took her earphones out.

"We're gonna go meet the boys in Magix, you wanna come with? Riven will be there." The Techno fairy said.

"No thanks." She said, slumping back down onto her bed. "Just tell Riven I didn't feel well." She didn't want to see him right now. More importantly she didn't want to see _him. _

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I just have a headache; I'll be fine after some rest." She lied, giving the magenta-haired fairy a false smile.

"Alright, if you're sure. We should be back in about an hour, give us a call if you decide you wanna meet up." She said with concern before grabbing her coat and walking out of their dorm.

"Fat chance." She muttered. What was she supposed to do? Hide in seclusion until she got over her infatuation? What a great solution.

Minutes turned to hours and before she knew it her friends were back, she saw them out of the window, saying goodbye to their boyfriends, and of course, _they_ were the most affectionate out of the lot of them.

When the girls finally made it back inside, Musa pretended she had taken a long nap and felt exponentially better.

"How was Magix?" She asked.

"Same as always, sorry you had to miss out though." Bloom said sympathetically.

"Eh, like you said, Magix is Magix; we've got plenty of time to go back."

"Next time you _have_ to come, Musa. It's not the same without everyone!"

"I'll be sure to keep my health up for next time, Stell." She said with a chuckle.

Most of the girls retreated to their rooms, which left Musa by herself in the living room when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened it she nearly choked on air.

There he stood, in all his perfection.

"Uh… hey, she's in her room if you want me to get her." She said trying to hide her nerves.

"That's fine; she left her purse with me after she forced me to carry it all day." He said with a chuckle. "If you could just give it to he-"

"No need, I'm right here!" She said practically bouncing out of her room and placing a kiss on his cheek. Hell, Musa would probably be that happy if he was with her too.

"Since your still here wanna take a walk?" She asked.

"Uh…it's almost curfew." she spoke up, as it seemed her presence was forgotten.

"Don't _worry, _Musa, we'll be back in 10 minutes tops." She said waving her argument off with her hand.

"Alright, if you wanna let's go." He said with a smile directed at his girlfriend.

" Alright! Lemme go get my coat and I'll be back in a flash snookums!" She said before dashing off, as promised she returned in a flash, ending the brief awkward silence between the specialist and fairy.

"By, Muse, don't wait up!" She called back.

"Bye Stella, have fun." She said half-heartedly.

She envied the blonde fairy. She had everything she could ever want and more. But more than that, she had _him_. The brunette specialist she yearned for.

She had Brandon.

**Yeeeah I'm a Musa/Brandon shipper. Not nearly as much as I am a Musa/Riven and Stella/Brandon, but the love for them is there. I just love their friendship. It just seems like they have the closest fairy/specialist friendship. FRIENDSHIP, not relationship. That's **_**obviously**_** not the case in cannon. It seems like everyone else just ignores each other unless it's their significant other. **

**~XxBrownEyedGrlxX**


End file.
